Twilight: A MUSICAL!
by Awsome author
Summary: The day before bella's wedding, will she go through with it? Or will she choose someone else? Find out!
1. Getting Ready

(A/N: Remember if you would like to request a song for the musical PM or leave it in the review, which reminds me **PLEASE REVIEW!)**

_Following songs......_

_"Barracuda" as made famous by Heart_

_"Welcome to the 60's" as seen on Hairspray_

_**Italics: Means singing text**_

**Normal text: Means talking, informing, or regular story plot.**

(**Bella's POV**)

**Getting Ready:**

It was one day untill the wedding, one day for final touches, and one day untill the final purchase was made.

I was walking around the mall with my mother, Rene,

The whole day we were walking in and out of stores, trying to find dresses for not only me, but for my bride's maids.

After about an hour of shopping around the Florida Mall me and my mother both collapsed on the soft firm bed.

"Finally! I hate shopping!" I said as I reached in the bag and pulled out a elegant white wedding dress.

"Oh, honey it looks beautiful" Rene gasped in awe.

"I know huh?"

"You're going to be looking so good down the isle, Edward won't know how to act" Rene said still dumbstruck from the dresses beauty.

I reached into the bag to realize Rene's dress wasn't there.

"Mom, where's your dress?" I asked confused.

"Oh, honey, I didn't tell you did I?"

"Tell me what?" I asked worried.

"I can't go to your wedding"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I asked

"Well, your step-father needs me here, and I'm not fit to go out into the world again" she replied.

This was practaly right, Rene had gone up about 10 dress sizes since we last met.

"Mom no one cares what you do, or what you look like, please come to my wedding" I begged.

"I can't Bells"

"Mom its a new day its a new life, now were going back to the mall and I'm not only going to get you a new dress, but a new make-over!" I chirped. (_Theme of Welcome to the 60's comes on)_

_Hey mama hey mama,  
Look around  
Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound  
Hey mama hey mama,  
Follow me  
1 know something's in you  
That you wanna set free  
So let go, go, go of the past now  
Say hello to the love in your heart  
Yes, 1 know that the world's spinning fast now  
You gotta get yourself a brand new start_

Hey mama, welcome to 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh mama, welcome to the 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go mama, go, go, go!

Welcome to 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Hey mama  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey mama, hey mama,  
Take my hand

First let's make a pit stop  
At the wiener stand

Hey mama, hey mama,  
Take a chance

Oh Bella, it's been years  
Since someone asked me to dance

So let go, go, go of the past now  
Say hello to the light in your eyes  
Yes, i know that the world's  
Spinning fast now  
But you gotta run the race  
To win the prize

Hey mama, welcome to 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh mama, welcome to 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go mama, go, go, go!

Welcome to 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Hey mama  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Welcome to the rhythm of a brand new day

Take your old-fashioned fears

And just throw them away

You should add some color and a fresh new "do"

'Cause it's time for a star  
Who looks Just like you! 

Walking into the dress store was a relief, we walked up to the owner. "Hey we need a pink dress and a make-over for this pretty lady here" I said while pointing to my mom.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" the owner said taking my mother to a back room.

In the back room were three stylest's each with thier own song.

The first one grabbed Rene and placed her at the beauty station, she soon began to sing.__

Dontcha let nobody  
Try to steal your fun  
'Cause a little touch of lipstick  
Never hurt no one 

And then the next.__

The future's got a million roads  
For you to choose  
But you'll walk a little taller  
In some high-heel shoes 

And then the last one.__

And once you find the style  
That makes you feel like you  
Something fresh  
Something new

Step on out  
Hear us shout

Mama, that's your cue!!! 

Rene gets pushed into a small dressing room. And comes out with a wonderful dress.__

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Hey Bella, hey baby,  
Look at me!  
I'm the cutest chickie  
That ya ever did see

Hey Bella, hey baby,  
Look at us  
Where is there a team  
That's half as fabulous?!

I let go, go. Go of the past now  
Said hello to this red carpet ride  
Yes 1 know that the world's spinning fast now  
Tell lollabrigida to step aside!

Your mama's welcoming 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh  
Oh your mama's welcoming 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go, mama, go, go, go!

Welcome to 2010  
Open the door  
For the girl who has more,  
She's a star...  
Bella, go, go, go!

Oh mama, welcome to 2010  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh  
Oh mama, welcome to 2010  
Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh  
Go mama. Go, go, go!

Hey mama welcome to 2010

Welcome to the "2", to the "0"  
To the "1, and 0" Yeahhea.

Hey mama welcome to the 21st century

Hey mama welcome to 2010  
Welcome to 2010  
Go mama go, go, go!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh  
Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh  
Go mama, go, go, go!! 

We returned to the hotel room with mom's new look and dress.

"See mom, I told you, you had fun didn't you?"

"Very much so" Rene said with joy.

"So are you going to the wedding?" I asked anticipating her anwer.

"Of course! I didn't know why I would have said no the first time"

"Great!" I said as I did, I glanced at the clock.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to pick up our lunch, I'm going to run down to the cafe and get it" I said running out of the suite before Rene could answer.

I began to walk down the stairs; wondering why I didn't take the elevator.

I soon reached the ground floor and walked out of the building and walked across the street to the cafe.

Upon entering the cafe, I walked up to the cashier.

"Hello, I have an order for Bella Swan"

"Oh, yeah one moment I'll ask the chef if it's ready" she replied while going to the back to go and check.

"Sorry, your meal should be out in a minute" she said while handing me a free coffee for the wait.

"Thanks" I managed to say as I took a seat at a small table.

As I sat there and waited for my meal; I looked over at the restrooms and saw _him......Jacob Black._

I was starting to feel wierd; My body quivered, and my back arched.

_(Theme from Barracuda comes on)_

_So, this ain't the end, I saw you again-----_

_Today, I had to turn my heart away._

_Smiled like the sun, kisses for every----one,_

_and tales in never fails!_

_You're lying so low in the weeds,_

_I bet you're gonna ambush me,_

_you have me down, down, down, on my knees,_

_Now wouldn't you? Barracuda...._

_Back over time we were all trying--- for free,_

_you let the porpoise and me._

_No right no wrong, selling a song, a name---whispers game._

_And if the real thing don't do the trick, no you better, think of something quick, you're gonna burn, burn, burn, burn into the wick---Oooo...Barracuda._

_Sell me sell you the porpoise, dive down deep to save myself from you. I know that you got the blues-- too. And all that night and all the next swore without looking back--they made for the western pools; Silly silly fools._

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Bella Swan" Jacob said.

"Nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you too, I guess" I said with much hoarseness in my voice.

"What's the matter? You seem nervous" he said smirking.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong"

"You're a bad lair" He said smirking with every word.

"I'm not lying"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say" he said.

"So, what brings you to florida?"

"We just came to visit an old friend" he replied looking at me dead in the eye.

"We?"

"Me and the guys" he answered.

"Oh, that's cool"

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was here to shop for my wedding dress and to bring my mom home with me"

He let out a small grunt and slowly got up.

"I don't like this, you getting married at such a young age" he said while grabbing his coat and almost heading out the door.

"I don't like you getting in my business Jake"

"Well..." he paused, "I think you made the wrong choice"

"Really?" I asked "I think I made the right one".

He shook his head in disapointment and walked out of the Cafe.

"Mam, your food is ready" the girl behind the counter said while holding a bag.

"Okay thank you" I said grabbing the bag and handing her the money.

I walked out of the cafe and dashed across the street.

I opened the suite door and set the food on the small counter table.

Rene and I soon began to eat.

Quickly glancing at the clock; I realized it was 6:30.

Our flight was a 7:00!

"Mom! We have to go, hurry up lets go!" I said grabbing all of our luggage that was pre-packed and dashing out the door, with my mother close behind me.

(A/N: I know it wasn't all that and a bag of chips, but you have to understand that making a musical is hard. Remember if you want request a song in the musical you can either PM me or leave it in the review. Please review and thank you for reading!)

_**REVIEW AND OR REQUEST A SONG DOWN BELOW!!!**_


	2. The wedding

(A/N: Welcome back, Remember if you want to request a song for the musical please either PM me or leave it in the review. I am (I think) the only person with a musical story that offers the readers to choose there own songs! Thank you so much! This story is diticated to one of my close friends who is OBSESSED with taylor launtner. Thank you for reading and Plese review!)

_Following songs....._

_"Mamma mia" as seen on Mamma mia_

_"Dancing queen" as seen on Mamma mia_

_Italics: Mean singing text or stressed words or sounds._

Normal text: Means conversation, statements, normal story plot.

**Rehearsal dinner & The Wedding:**

We arrived on the plane and took our seats.

_Ding! _

"Hello and thank you for flying union airlines, before we take off I'm going to go over some safety regulations with you. Air deployment masks will fall from above your head if we loose cabin pressure; please put the mask on yourself before putting in on a child. Smoking is never allowed on a air plane. There are a pair of exit doors that should never be opened while the plane is either in the air or in motion. One is located near the cockpit and other is located in the back. I you need any refreshments or beverages please grab the attention of one of our flight attendance's." said one of the attendance's over the microphone.

Soon after a short moment of silence, the captain's voice came over the speakers.

"Okay people we will be taking off shortly, the skies are all clear and we have a perfect view of the route, please relax and enjoy the ride to Forks, washington." he said before shutting off the mic.

Suddenly I fealt as though as I was being lifted up from the ground.

I closed my eyes as the aircraft began to slowly ascend into the heaven's.

After the a while when plane was evened out and the lifting feeling wasn't present, a small sign above the cockpit door lit up.

The sign's engraving were _"You can now walk about the aircraft"._

Me and my mother got to talking about all of the fun we would be having at the pre-dinner tonight.

We continued to conversate until I saw _him _again.

Would he _ever _leave me alone?

Jake sat three rows to the left; along with him were the rest of his pack.

"Oh look..." Rene began. "Isn't that your friend?".

"Yeah, but don't look over there" I said

"Why, not he is your friend right?"

"Yeah, but there's kind of a feud going on between us" I replied.

"There is, is there...?" a deep voice said.

I looked up praying that wasn't Jake, only to find out that my prayers had been rejected.

"Nice to see you once again" he said

"I'm gotta go to the bathroom" Rene said before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Before she left she whispered a quite mutter saying _invite him to the wedding._

He sat down in my mom's empty seat.

"So, I couldn't help but over hear that you guys are having a practice dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, and my mom wanted me to invite you to the wedding."

"Okay..."he began. "When is this wedding?"

"Tommorow at 10:00 A.M" I replied.

"Bella....why did you choose him?"

"Why,,,because he loves me back" I replied.

"But I loved you and still do...why can't you accept that he hurt you and if it weren't for me you would have commited suicide"

"I..." I began before my mother came back.

"I am sorry...I'm going to be having my seat back" Rene said.

"Okay" Jacob replied; he looked over at me and said "Just reflect on what I told you".

He got up and went back to his seat; my mother then sat next to me and asked me what he told me, but I did not reply.

It was about five hours until we reached Forks.

Me and Rene got off as soon as Jacob and his "Posse" got off.

Upon walking off the plane, we saw both edward and charslie wating for us in the parking lot.

"Hey honey!" I said running up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

His cold arms slowly wrapped around my waist and deepened the kiss.

I was the first to pull away.

"Well...you sure seem happy to see me" he said

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well we have to get going; everybody is wating for us" he said gently grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

Rene and Charlsie trailed close behind both me and Edward.

We reached the car and got in, before I knew it were at the rehearsal dinner.

"Bellaaaa!" a female voice chirped.

I turned around only to be slamed into by Alice.

"Hey Alice, can't... breath"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so exited to see you" she said.

"It's good to see you too."

"You're going to be ready after this right?" she asked.

"Ready for what?"

"The girls night out we planned...remember?" she inquired.

"Oh, yeah how could I forget?"

"Well, come on the whole family is wating for the dinner to start." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the dinning area.

There wasn't a lot of people there, just Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Me, Edward, Alice, Esme, Charlise, Rene, Charlie, and Angela.

We all took a seat at the big dinner table.

_Ting! Ting! Ting! _

Charlise arose from his position with his cup in his hand.

"This is how the wedding is going to be, we will sit down in the pews in the room to the left of us, and then we will enter this room and begin our feast; once we are done we will head back to the house for more celibrating."

The rehearsle dinner didn't last long we ate and me, Alice, and Rosalie headed back to the house to get ready for the night on the town.

(_At the Cullen's Household)_

"Do you think this makes me look fat?"

"No you should totally wear it!"

"Are you sure? I won't look skimpy would I?"

"Please, if anything I look a little trampy"

These were the statments and comments I heard while we were getting ready.

To tell you the truth I didn't want to go, and for some reason everytime I would sit down and try to relax the thought of Jacob came into my head; how was he? What was he doing? Why wasn't he here?

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head, but before anyone else could notice my wierd behavior, Alice sat down next to me.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself"

"It's nothing" I lied.

"Bella...you're a real bad liar you know that...know come on...tell me what's really bothering you"

"Well...I have been thinking lately...how bad did I hurt Jacob...I mean I love Edward don't get me wrong...but I can't help to think about how hard I hurt Jake" I replied.

"Bella...you can't be hung up with that dog! Who cares about him!"

"I guess you're right, but I really don't want to go out tonight" I replied.

"Why not!" Rosalie and Alice said in unison.

"Because, maybe I need more time to think"

"Oh no, I did not put on my _good _dress on for nothing, now were going out tonight even if I have to drag you out of here." alice said.

"It's not that I don't want to go it's that...well...I look _ugly_.

"BELLA!!! How could you think that! You are the prettiest thing on earth" Alice shouted.

"I don't know"

Then both Alice and Rosalie looked at each other.

(_Theme of Dancing Queen comes on)_

Alice came next to me wearing some silly fluffy purple scarf around her neck.

_Friday night and the lights are low,_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where the play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine _

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance....._

_You are the Dancing Queen_

_Young and Sweet_

_Only seventeen....._

_Dancing Queen _

_Fell that beat from the tambourine_

_Yeaheaaa_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ohh see that girl, watch that scene dig in the dancing queen_

I got up still poundering about Jacob, why was I thinking about _him _so much.

Alice came from behind me and put a lei around my neck.

_You're a teaser you turn them on..._

_Leave them burning and the your,gone---_

_with a bit of rock music, getting in the swing, you're in the mood for a dance._

_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen._

_Dancing queen, fell that beat from the tamborine yeahhaha._

_You can dance, you can jave,having the time of your life ohhh see that girl  
_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the Dancing Queen!!!!!_

"Okay! Fine! I'll go!" I said.

"Great! Come on Rose, let's go!"

* * *

Being at the club wasn't _so _bad; guys offered me shots, they even whistled at me, and here I think I wasn't attractive.

We arrived back at the house at about 11:00 P.M.

Everybody said there good nights and headed off to bed.

However, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward hadn't returned from his guys night out, leaving me alone in the bed.

The next morning I awoke in Edward's arms; I got up.

I knew he wasn't asleep because vampire don't sleep...Right?

I got ready for the morning and woke up Edward, who suprisingly was already ready by the time out of the bathroom.

We gathered the rest of the gang and headed to the church chapel.

Edward went to his side of the church, and I went to mine.

Alice and Rosalie along with Esme, helped me get into my wedding dress.

I opened a small door from behind the chapel pews.

Scanning the crowd I saw not only charlie and Rene, but Chalie's buddies and Rene's old friends from Forks.

I kept scanning the crowd, and to my shock saw Jacob.

I fealt weak my legs couldn't hold themselve any longer.

I fell meekly to the floor; Alice rushed over to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Jacob,he's here, I didn't think he would actually come, I just invited him to be nice"

For some strange reason I think I still have feeling for Jacob.

"Bella...I know this may be hard for you; do you need a moment alone?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Please?"

"Very well....come on girls lets leave Bella to think." Esme anounced.

They left out the door I peeked out of.

_Why is this so hard? Why am I now conflicting with myself?_

_(Theme to Mamma Mia comes on)_

_I've been cheated by you and I think you know when._

_So it comes to my mind it must come to an end._

_Look at me now...will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how...but I suddenly loose control._

_There's a fire within my soul...._

_Just one look and I can hear the bells ring---_

_one more look and I forget everthing, whoa whoa._

_Mamma mia, here I go again, my my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again, my ,my just how much I missed you._

_Yes I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted._

_Why,why? did I ever let you you go?_

_I've been angry and sad about the things that you did._

_I can can' t count all the times that I said we "were through"_

_And when you go,when you slam the door._

_I think you know that you won't be away to long._

_You know that I'm not that strong._

_Just one look and can here the bells ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, whoa whoa._

_Mamma mia, here we go again, my my how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again? My my just how much I've missed you._

_Yes I've been broken hearted, Blue since the day we parted, why why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, even if I said....._

_"Bye-bye, leave me now or never"_

_Mamma mia, It's a game we play._

_"Bye-bye" doesn't mean for ever._

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My,my how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My, my just how much I missed you_

_Yes, I've been broken hearted_

_blue since the day we parted._

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know._

_My, My I could never let you go._

I sat back down in front of my dresser, not knowing what to do.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Come in" I said.

"Bella, honey, it's time" it was Esme.

"Okay...I'm coming"

She closed the door and probley went back to her seat.

I arose from my chair and got to my position.

I stepped into a small room with my dad's arm linked around my arm.

"I'm a little nervous" I stated slightly shaking.

"It's just cold feet bells, you'll be fine"

"I fear, it's much more than that" I replied.

The Wedding march song came on and the doors in front of me opened, revealing my family and his family.

In the back pew I saw my sun.....Jacob.

I gave him a faint smile as I walked down the Isle.

He shook his head in disapointment and looked straight head, not giving me eye contact.

I fealt like crying, but I kept my head held high and continued to walk down the Isle.

Me and my dad reached the alter; he went back to his seat next to my mother.

I walked up the three steps and held hands with my future husband.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to honor this man and woman in holy matramony. If there are any objections to this, please say so now, or for ever hold your peace" said the priest.

I quickly looked at Jacob, thinking he would object; instead he just looked away and crossed his arms.

I turned my attention back to Edward.

"If there are no objections, then we shall contiune with the wedding. Now Edward, do you take this lovely lady to be your wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, for illness or for health, for ever and ever untill death do you part?"

"I do" Edward said smirking.

"And do you Bella take Edward to be your wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, for illness or for health, for ever and ever untill death do you part?"

"I.....I....." I studdered.

_Come on girl, say it, say I do. How hard is it to say that! COME ON!!!!!_

A/N: Not another cliff-hanger, what will Bella do! Find out next week!!

Remeber to request a song in a review or PM.

Thanks for reading!!!!!

**REQUEST A SONG DOWN BELLOW AND OR REVIEW.**


	3. Going to get my heart

**A/N: Long time no see! I finally decided that I was going to continue this story and give it one more chance! Please R&R, and Join my forum! Which is a BellaxJacob forum! So if you are interested, there are many spots open and a desperate need for characters! Also, warning, this chapter might have some intense language in this scene! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_Songs that will be included in this segment..._

"_I told you so" Carrie Underwood_

"_I keep on loving you" Reba McEntire _

"I...I...do?" I finally blurted out.

"Then I now pronounce you...Husband...and Wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Edward leaned in and kissed me. However...sparks didn't fly. I didn't feel that strong enough of a connection.

After he kissed me, I looked up. Everyone was cheering and clapping. That is...everyone except Jacob, his seat empty from the rest.

I smiled meekly at the crowd. _Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen..._

**5 months after the marriage...**

We have been married for 5 months! But lately...Edward has been...evolving. Into...something else.

He acts weird...always being in a bad mood...never being home all-the- time...and the times we do get, _intimate, the sparks don't fly...and that flame is every so rescinding into the darkest corners of my heart. _

I try to call Jacob at times...but only his answering machine comes on..._"Hey! It's Jake...leave a message" _even if I left a 1,000 messages. I wouldn't be able to reach him...I hurt him...and that's what I regret the most.

Edward still denied me to be turned even after the wedding. We have a home on the outskirts of forks...3 rooms, 1 master bedroom, 3 guest rooms, 5 bathrooms, 1 master bath. 45 acres of land. My dream home.

I wish that one day...I could call it home. But right now...it's just a large prison. He orders me to stay home...never to leave the outside...never to emerge farther than the large cast iron gate that guards the house.

I mope around, always resorting to a certain picture in the inventory of thousands...the picture that me and Jacob took before the new born battle...before our first kiss that lead to the breaking of my hand.

I slightly chuckled...thinking about the topic itself. I wondered about Jacob everyday...what he was doing...how he was doing...and if he still felt some way for me.

I laid my head down and began to cry..._Jacob Black...I'll keep on lovin you..._

_Theme to Reba McEntire's "I keep on Lovin you" comes on._

"_Love takes the patience of jobe...that's my momma always said. Faith is the belief in something more than what you know that's what the good book says...You gotta play the cards you got, who knows what fate is holdin, at times you gotta go with out knowin where you goin... That's why I keep on lovin you- I keep on lovin you-through the baby don't leave me's and never will again's and I promise to's...I keep on lovin you..._

I cried so hard...I had to see Jacob...even if it was breaking Edward's laws...I had to see him. I got ready and started to head out the door, before leaving I set the ADT Alarm on.

I took the Volvo that was in the garage. Driving up to the gate I saw Carl, the guard, in his tower. He pressed the button that opened the gate. I drove up and meet Carl as he came out of the little guard post.

"Oh...hello Mrs. Cullen...surprised to see you alone." Carl said with a smug smile.

"Yeah...well just decided to get some from fresh air" I replied.

"Okay...have a nice day Mrs. Cullen" he said.

I rolled my window back up and started on the way to La Push.

_Getting on the reserve...(**Warning Fowl Language ahead**)_

I pulled up to the reserve and parked some distance from the Black's rusty mail box.

Leah was on the front porch. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked bluntly. "I was just coming to see Jacob" I said trying to surpass her on the steps...but failed.

"Haha, I don't think so bitch. So why don't you turn around and get in that piece of shit Volvo and leave us the fuck alone!" Leah snarled while blocking the way to entance.

"Please, Leah...let me talk to him" I said.

She leaned in, close to my face. "I said...Fuck-off!"

"Leah...I made a mistake...just...let me fix it..."

She let out a faint laugh. "Your right...you did fuck up...but I don't think Jake would want to see you right now..." she said while walking back up to the front porch.

"We'll we should let him decide for himself about that...shall we?" I said every so gracefully walking up the wooden steps and finally getting on the porch. "No, bitch..he doesn't want to se-" she was cut off by a husky voice.

"That's enough Leah" said Jacob as he emerged from the house.

Leah looked at Jacob and then again at me. She looked at me with disgust and jumped off the porch.

"What do you want now Bella? Come to shatter the rest of my heart?" He asked

"Now, Jake...how can you say that?" I asked hurt by his words...

"How can I not ask that? I think you should just leave" he said folding his arms.

"Jacob...what if I..."

_Theme to Carrie Underwood's "I told you so"_

"_Suppose I came here tonight...I told you that I love you..and suppose I said, I wanna come back home. _

_And suppose I cried and said I think, I finally learned my lesson and I am tired of spendin all my time aloneee-. If I told you that I realized all I ever wanted and it's killing me..to be soo far away. You'd you tell me that you loved me and can we cry together...?" _

I asked pausing...he slightly to started to laugh and began to speak..."_I told you so-oh I told—you so-I told you someday you'd come crawlin back and askin me to let you in-I told you so-But you had to go-and now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again-"_

The words tore me apart, I fell to the ground. "I am yours forever"

Hoping he would get down on his knees and take my hand. But he simply shook his head and then he said..._"I told you so...oh I told you soo...now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again-" _ He went inside. And I clutched my chest, my heart slowly starting to dissipate.

_Why was this happening...to me of all people?_


End file.
